


The World In Your Arms

by AppleTeeth



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, D/s, Gags, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn with a little bit of Plot, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 23:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleTeeth/pseuds/AppleTeeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newton needs to be dominated so his behaviour can be reigned in and he can focus on his work. His Dom is getting pretty good at it, however when Newton tries to top from bottom, Hermann is forced to up his game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The World In Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in one day as I recover from surgery (hooray painkillers!). I honestly just wanted to write porn for these two, simple as.

Hermann Gottlieb thought of himself as a patient man. He considered himself to possess the patience of a saint, in fact. He had to, when he was dealing with Newton Geiszler as a lab mate who could tire out a caffeine-riddled Energizer Bunny without even breaking a sweat. He would spend an awful lot of his working day pacing about the lab at all hours, ranting his barely thought-through theories or the latest data on the kaiju or even just the weather if he had run out of topics. Compared to Hermann's quiet and careful demeanour, Newton was like a firework bouncing off every surface.

At first, Hermann put in complaints and begged the powers above to give him a different laboratory. A storage cupboard would be preferable when Newton was on his fortieth hour without sleep and a new shipment of alien guts had been delivered. But they just ignored him, or had some reason why Hermann had to stay put. (He suspected it had something to do with no other scientist wanting to share a lab with Newton, but that was never confirmed.)

Then, he did his very best at patience, or at least ignoring the situation. He would put in headphones and play music loudly to drown out Newton, or complete three weeks worth of work for the two of three days whenever the other man was away collecting samples. Patience of a saint had to be better than screaming at his lab mate at all hours (although he couldn't deny that didn't happen often).

And then they came to a very easy and yet unique solution, just when Hermann’s patience was wearing so thin it was basically transparent. Out of nothing more than exasperation, he grabbed Newton by the arm, dragged him to the corner of the lab far away from the open door and, gripping his arms too tightly, he hollered at the other man in near-hysterics to shut the fuck up.

Oddly enough, instead of shouting back which was usually what happened, Newton began to squim, his eyes glazing over slightly. It was like Hermann was hypnotising him with his screams.

“What? What is it?” Hermann begged, shaking the smaller man roughly.

“Nothing! Sorry, I’m so sorry,” Newton babbled. He gulped and said quietly, “Can you keep yelling? And grabbing me?”

“What?” Hermann demanded.

“I just… Sometimes I need reigning in.”

Hermann looked at him quizzingly.

“No, that’s stupid, I’ll get a professional in, they can usually calm me down after a session or two. You should have said something, man! I forget when I’m like this when I’m not with a Dom, and I haven’t been for a while, it’s hard to keep one when you’re moving around and everyone’s scared of, you know, dying, but I will find one, I promise!”

“Wait, slow down,” Hermann said, shaking Newt again just enough to bring him back into focus. “You have someone… calm you down, so to speak?”

“Yeah but it’s not… not weird, I just sometimes need to be completely out of control and that snaps me out of… _this_ … and I can function normally again. Trust me, it’s better than anything else I’ve tried and it works really fucking well.”

Hermann looked at him strangely, trying to see if he was joking or not.

“So you’d like me to yell at you?”

“Yeah… no, no! Not like we yell at each other, I mean, that doesn’t work for me because we’re just being ourselves. No man, it needs to be so I can’t argue back. I need to be tied up and gagged and I’m completely helpless.”

“Is it sexual?”

“Not always. Mostly, but it can be domestic too. One lady I spent a lot of time with would just tie me up and we’d watch films together, but they’d be her choice and I couldn’t talk through them and one time it was like I was her coffee table…”

Hermann tried to get past that image and back on track.

“I’d like to try it, Newton.”

“...And she’d jab me with her heel… wait, seriously?” he yelped.

“Yes. I’m not saying I’m completely familiar with that, uh, flavour of intercourse but I’d like to see if we could get an arrangement going.”

From then on, Hermann was Newton’s Dom. They had long discussions regarding what it was they required from their time together, found out limits through a series of trials and error, and to start with it was very much Newton telling Hermann what to do. This suited Hermann fine because until he knew what he was doing, he wasn’t about to try to pretend. It was pretty straightforward for what it essentially was, and they both preferred to think of it as a necessary arrangement rather than sex or, God forbid, love.

That attitude wouldn't last long.

Their sessions were sometimes required only twice a month, on random nights when Newton was stressed and about to try to break the record for longest shift in human history. Other times, Newton just couldn’t find a way to even function during the day without a long, hard session every night. And no matter the schedule, Hermann was happy to oblige.

“You know, you should really write the schedules, man. You’re in charge, after all,” Newton laughed.

Slowly, Hermann started to take the reigns for real. He would know how to read Newton’s telltale signs that he required assistance and he would give him a stiff word in his ear to join him in his room that night. He asked for Newton’s advice less and less, instead working on what he knew and trusting Newt to call his safeword. He suspected it was an odd arrangement for a Dom to be trained by his sub, but as he grew in confidence, he was glad for the crashcourse.

Two years into their relationship, and Hermann could read Newton like a book. He knew as soon as he started drumming his spare hand on his legs whilst the other typed or dissected that he needed to be tied down. He knew when Newton got pissy with the Jaeger crews that he needed an evening with a large rubber ball jammed in his mouth. He knew when Newton was getting far too passionate and descriptive over the kaiju and the best cure was a cock shoved down his throat or up his arse or sometimes both. It worked well.

On one particular day, Newton was all kinds of antsy regarding the latest kaiju out of the Breach called Clawhook and he was practically crying over the damn thing. He was following Hermann around the lab as he transferred his formula from raw data on the blackboard onto the computer, and it was like having a lost puppy at his ankles.

“It was like a lobster - a giant, fucking lobster for God’s sake! - and I just needed a sample of its dominate claw. I want it fucking tattooed on my back. The skill of it, just, just the majesty…”

“Newton,” Hermann said clearly and loudly as he climbed down from the ladder propped up against the left side of the board. “Calm down.”

That was Hermann’s cue that he acknowledged that Newton needed a session, but now was the time to keep quiet until they could be alone. Except, Newton carried on.

“But you don’t understand! Nobody will give me a damn sample and the shell needs to be analysed so we can find out its structure and maybe even use it as armour for the Jaegers, but no, I need to work on killing and not using their tech, well that’s bullshit, man, that is absolute bullshit, we need to use their weapons against them…”

“Honey, you’re blabbering,” Hermann tried again. “We’ll be off work in two hours. Can you not wait that long?”

“No, no, Hermann, I need something now…” and Newton looked hysterical as he carried on. “They said I was useless and I could help by just giving them stats on attacking them--”

“Who did?”

“The pilots! They don’t care what my work is doing and what it has done in the past, nope, just kill them and move on. Well these things are getting bigger and bigger! What when they can’t just kill them, what then?”

“Oh Newton, darling. I’m sorry they said that to you, and I understand what you’re trying to tell them.” Hermann was now at Newton’s side, and he grabbed his shaking arm firmly. Newton finally made eye contact with him. “We will deal with it tonight, okay?”

“Okay,” Newton nodded, taking in a large breath and letting it out slowly. Hermann kept a tight grip on his arm until he seemed calm enough, then he finally let go.

“Can you fuck me?” Newton asked suddenly.

“I think I can do that, yes,” Hermann replied, touching Newton’s chin fondly.

“But… but like, maybe with me riding you? Or, oh! You can have me tied down with my ass in the air but I still have to do all the work.”

“I’ll plan it all, darling, don’t worry...”

“But then it’ll hurt your leg, won’t it? I know, you can sit down on a chair whilst I’m bound and lowered onto you…”

Hermann shook his head.

“I’ll think of something. You don’t need to direct me, Newton.”

“Right right, but I was thinking…”

“And that’s not your job, is it?" he said sharply. "Unless there is something you especially want to stay away from, I’ll plan it all.”

Newton shrugged and Hermann looked at him in indignation.

“What does that mean, exactly?”

“I just… I have ideas, man! I’ll plan something, okay?”

“Newton, it’s been a long time since you needed to take command on our sessions. You need to hand over your control or this doesn’t work.”

“Does so!”

It was worse than Hermann suspected. He sighed and grabbed Newton by both arms and then slammed him against the wall behind him.

“It does not,” Hermann said softly and clearly. Newton whined and tried to wriggle out of his grip, but Hermann just pushed him back a little more. Hermann may have had a bad leg but he had a lot of height on the other man, which gave him the upper hand in these situations. “Now are you going to behave until we’re finished for the day?”

“Yes sir,” Newton said quietly, looking positively down-heartened by the treatment. Usually he would look euphoric by the way Hermann was dealing with him.

“Good. Come to my room at seven. Tell me the safeword.”

“Herpetology.”

“Good boy.”

\----------------------------

Hermann heard the rather frantic knock on his door at eight minutes to seven. He felt like he should wait until it was on the hour, but it was better to get Newton inside and under his command sooner rather than later.

“Hi,” Newton said, his voice eager.

“Take off everything and kneel down before me,” Hermann instructed without even looking at Newton. He did as he was told, snapping to attention from the clear instructions and getting down on his knees before Hermann, who was sitting on his bed whilst reading from a file. He had laid out a plush blanket on the floor so the cold floor would not bother him for whatever he had in store, and Newton appreciated the gesture.

Hermann took his time, reading through a report he honestly didn’t care about, before he looked down at Newton, eager and desperate,, and snapped his fingers in front of his face.

“Glasses,” he said simply. “I said all of it.”

Newton scrambled to take them off and placed them in Hermann’s outstretched hand. Hermann slipped them in his top shirt pocket and then went back to reading. Not for long - just long enough to make Newton look at him with his pleading puppydog eyes. Hermann never knew green eyes could look so sad until he met Newton.

“Newton, why do we have these sessions?”

“Uh,” Newton straightened up slightly, “because you’re my Master and I love you and I want to do whatever it takes to make you happy.”

“Cute, but no. The real reason, beyond our mutual enjoyment of the proceedings, is to keep you tethered. You need someone to pull you in when you’re being unbearable and this works extremely well. By relinquishing control, you have a healthier control over yourself.”

Newton nodded in agreement.

“So why then are you trying to control the only part of your life that’s not yours to do so?”

Newton opened his mouth, was unable to think of anything, then closed it again.

“Why are you telling me, whom you have put your trust into to know what it is you need, what I should be doing to you?”

“I’m sorry, sir, I just thought--”

“Be quiet.”

His voice was calm and so very soft, but it still made Newton shut his mouth and look terribly guilty. Hermann ranted and shouted at him in the lab all the time - it was when he had this tone of voice that Newt paid absolute attention.

“I’m your master and as such I know what you need.”

Hermann stood up and walked over to the desk where, in an old storage box intended for filing classified documents, he picked out a few items for the evening’s session.

Newton didn’t need telling to close his eyes as the thick padded leather was wrapped around his head and buckled. He also raised his hands so Hermann could easily wrap the leather and steel cuffs around them. Hermann checked they were tight but not tight enough to cause problems. He did the same for Newt’s ankles and then took a step back to think through his next step.

Even with the blindfold, Newton looked impatient and desperate for the fun to start. It was startling obvious what Hermann needed to do to him - he just hoped Newton would be up for it.

“On all fours.”

Newton did as he was told, and when done Hermann pulled his arms and legs a little wider apart. At this stage, Newton had yet to finish his collection of tattoos he dreamed would one day stretch across his entire front, back, arms and legs. So far he had a full sleeve up his left arm and half a sleeve on his right. His chest was bare apart from the kaiju painted across his collarbone, and his back had the outline of Onibaba but no colour. One his left shin, a copy of Charles Darwin’s Tree of Life was waiting to be covered up. His paychecks seemed to disappear on finishing his design - not least because his tattoo artist of choice was flown over to wherever he was in the world, trusting no-one but her to carry out his ideas.

The flooring to the Shatterdome dormitories were solid steel with a flimsy carpet installed over, which Hermann pulled up within weeks of moving in. He would rather have cold feet and his choice of rugs, which led to discovery of how easy it was to remove the rivets between the sheeting and replacing them with ring bolts. Right in the centre underneath Newton’s body was one such bolt, and Hermann snapped chains to each leather-bound limb and to that through a carefully cut out hole in the blanket, meaning Newton had such limit to where his limbs could go, it was best for him just to stay put.

“I want to keep you quiet for the evening,” Hermann told Newton. Newton smiled and opened his mouth, expecting the familiar taste of rubber from the ball gag they had both picked out years ago.

Herman had other ideas, though. The dildo he chose could be screwed into a thick and very secure gag strap, and even though he had bought the damn thing he did wonder if it would be safe. Only one way to find out, really.

Newton was surprised and made a kind of squeak as the dildo was pushed past his lips, his teeth and then would not stop. He gasped, his throat objecting to the invasion and he coughed in a reflex to get it out.

“Sshh, take it in, breath through your nose, Newton.”

He did as he was told, swallowing around it and opening his throat muscles as it slid past his soft palate. He was biting around the base and the felt the leather straps tightening at the back of his neck. He omitted a sound of concern and confusion from somewhere at the back of his throat, where currently the dildo was crammed. It was both an effective gag and a perfect distraction - Newton had to concentrate on his breathing in order to keep from choking.

“Seeing as I can’t assume you to be able to even try to sound out your safe word tonight, you can click your fingers or hammer on the floor three times to end this all. Try it.”

Newton took a moment to respond, the thought suddenly dawning on him that this was only the beginning of the night. He clicked his fingers and felt a gentle hand run through his hair.

“Good boy.”

Hermann knelt down next to his sub and lifted one leg each to strap on knee pads he had borrowed from the tech crews’ supply room who used them for when they needed to climb the Jaegers for repairs. He’d return them tomorrow but for now they made a perfect support for his next step.

Using normal leather belts he had hanging in his closet, he folded up Newton’s right leg until his calf was pressed against the back of his thigh and tied them together. Newton made a small whine of surprise but lifted his left leg in obedience for the other to be tied. He was left resting on his knees, making him more unstable and therefore more vulnerable. Hermann then placed soft thick foam under each of Newton’s hands, as even the blanket would not be enough to stop his palms from hurting after a while with his weight on them.

Hermann thought he’d better show some affection, giving what he planned next, so he sat down in front of Newton, stroking his hair and kissing his leather-bound face with increasing urgency. His sub sighed happily, moans strained but coming out in a sort of tuneless music. He was uncomfortable but enjoying himself, which Hermann was glad about. He dedicated so much time just doing exactly what Newton wanted, he forgot that Newton liked it rough too.

And of course sometimes the little shit needed punishing.

“Now Newton, I want you to understand what I’m next going to do to you.” Hermann picked up his next piece of equipment and weighed it in his hands. “You need to be tethered, you understand that. But I think that when I tie you down, it is my duty to keep you restrained instead of yours. I think you need to teach yourself to keep still.”

He knelt down behind Newton and cupped and massaged his testicles roughly. Newton groaned in appreciation, and Hermann almost felt bad that he couldn’t see what was coming.

Newton was confused at first as his scrotum was stretched back and he felt something heavy touch the back of his legs. Then the strain started as the two pieces of polish wood started to close shut, trapping his balls between them. The long pieces of wood they were trapped between rested against the back of his thighs and he realised what had been done. His balls were now trapped, stretched back and he was unable to release them even if his hands were free. He had heard of humblers before but none of his partners or the people he hired had ever used one on him.

Until Hermann, that is.

It was uncomfortable (very uncomfortable) but, with a thorough check, not damaging. Newton was breathing very heavily, and small whimpers huffed out passed the gag. Hermann couldn’t help himself and stroked the stretched testicles of his lover, just to see what noises he would make.

“I’m told that if you try to straighten up it will be most uncomfortable, and standing up is an impossibility.”

He couldn’t help himself and pulled off the blindfold to see just what his new toy had done to his sub. Newton blinked a few times and Hermann saw there were tears in his eyes. He had the most beautiful pleading look to him and Hermann couldn’t stop himself from kissing his cheek.

“Such a good boy,” he murmured. “You need to be restrained, don’t you? And you were so rude to me earlier even when I promised to give you what you wanted.”

Newton shut his eyes tightly because Hermann was stroking his balls again, but he still nodded in agreement. Finally Hermann removed his hands and returned the blindfold. He left Newton stewing for a while, because his pet had to learn patience and whilst he would love nothing more than to fuck him raw and give Newton what he wanted, he had more ideas for the evening.

Just as the pain became manageable and Newton felt himself drifting into a comfortable headspace, a hand on his back brought him back round. He gurgled around the gag but was still breathing well, which Hermann was keeping a close eye on.

Hermann ran his hands underneath Newton, touching his chest and belly but avoiding his stiffened cock to the point of torture. Newton had not even been touched and he was rock hard, which was also a good indicator for Hermann when he couldn’t interpret his current mood by voice or facial expression. He rolled his fingers over his nipples, pinching and massaging but nothing to hurt him. Newton was a total sucker for this kind of play and had hinted more than once he should get piercings, which Hermann wanted to encourage but he had no idea how far the man would take it (ending up with five holes in each for all he knew) so he kept silent. Newton had said more than once that Hermann had a say in what he did to his body, but in all honesty the man was already half-covered in kaiju tattoos, so Hermann figured his opinion would only stifle the man.

“Now this will hurt,” Hermann warned because he felt that he should, and the first nipple clamp - which covered in rubber and not nearly as intense as many others on the market - still made Newton gasp and howl and twist his body back and forth in alarm.

It took a moment to still him with a strong hand on his back, and this time Newton did whimper in what could be easily interpreted as fear because the other nipple needed to be taken care of. He clenched up his body in preparation and Hemann eased it on. If Newton could swear, Hermann knew he would be trying out his most extended vocabulary - pulling curses from all over the globe and even history to get across just how much this _sucked_.

“I know, darling boy, I know,” Hermann said, stroking Newton’s now damp hair and shivering neck. “Let’s leave you to get accustomed to this and pick it up again in an hour, okay?”

Newton groaned, shaking his head because that might sway Hermann otherwise, but a hand tightened around the back of his neck and a soft kiss was planted on his forehead.

“You must learn to agree with my brilliant ideas, Newton,” Hermann grinned. “One would think you didn’t consider me the better scientist.”

He set the timer on his watch and settled back at his desk, flicking on his reading light and picking up his battered old laptop that hadn’t been updated since before the war. He got to work on a few rather boring reports, constantly turning around to Newton who was currently trembling both in anticipation and from his current treatment.

After half an hour, Hermann closed his laptop and walked over to stroke Newton’s back tenderly. Newton lowered his head in relief, obviously thinking the time had passed.

“You’re doing so well,” Hermann cooed, kissing his sweaty temple.

He was dismayed when Hermann simply stood back up and left him once more, making the sort of noise only someone with a dildo in their mouth could possibly make.

“Don’t make me add any more time,” Hermann warned, although he wasn’t thinking of doing anything of the sort. Newton instantly quietened down and focused on keeping still and his breathing steady.

Hermann was getting more and more distracted by the sight behind him, his fingers poised over the keyboard but barely typing a word a minute. Newton was a picture of bondage and obedience. He wanted to take a picture and hang it up, he was so in love with the sight. He rubbed his own hardening cock through his trousers and checked the clock. This teaching of patience was a lesson for both of them, as usually within half an hour of their sessions he would be fucking Newton in whatever way he liked.

Finally, the hour has passed and Hermann stood up quietly. He didn’t know if Newton could hear him moving - the poor man looked like he was so far away in his own mind at that point - but he tried for stealth as he crouched down behind him, the next object in hand.

Newton gasped and leaned his arms forward,, which caused his balls to stretch even more and he howled in pain. Before he had a chance to recover, Hermann ran the feather over his bare foot again and Newton jumped in fright. Newton had never told Hermann he was ticklish - it was just something Hermann found out during a session and decided to bank for later.

“What’s wrong, darling?” Hermann teased with a grin, running the feather across his toes. Newton was desperately trying to keep still but his body shuddered violently. His voice was a gorgeous mix of groans and squeaks.

He put down the feather after only a short while because there was torture and then there was tickling, and he didn’t think he could possibly be so cruel for long. He prepped the dildo in his hand with an ample amount of lubricant, and he pulled Newton’s hips back just a little and ran a wet hand down the cleft of his ass.

“Deep breath now,” he warned and, after waiting for Newton to do just so, he plunged in the dildo, twisting it in deeper until the base was flush with his cheeks. Newton groaned happily at the feeling of fullness he always craved from these sessions. He had learned long ago that he needed his ass stuffed in order to get off and Hermann was always happy to oblige him, either with his cock or interesting toys he picked out especially.

“Look at you all plugged up,” Hermann breathed. “Next time I should plug up your penis too, would you like that?”

And instead of doing what Hermann expected him to do, which would be to shake his head and groan in protest, Newton bobbed his head up and down excitedly.

“Yes? Oh my sweet little pervert, I’m sure we can arrange something. But for now, I think you need one more lesson on patience and letting me take charge.”

He pinched Newton’s thigh sharply and Newton shrieked in shock, but it was enough to make him lose his erection which was what Hermann was aiming for. Now flaccid, his penis fit into the cock cage easily, crammed into the series of increasingly smaller rings with a curvature that meant it could not grow no matter what was done to him. Newton seemed to be absolutely horrified by this turn of events, and him hammered one of his fists on the ground in protest.

It wasn’t nice to laugh at him, but Hermann couldn’t stop himself. He had to admit, this was probably the cruellest of all his ideas, and he took great pleasure in turning on the vibrator embedded in the shaft of the dildo and taking a step back.

“Another half hour, I think.”

With those words, Newton’s arms collapsed underneath him to the ground. He put his head in his folded arms and sounded like he was sobbing. Hermann sat down next to him, immediately rubbing his back and shushing him gently. The vibrations from the dildo made Newton’s entire body shudder in violent bursts and Hermann had never loved him more than he did than at that moment.

“There, there,” he said gently. “You know you deserve this, don’t you?”

Newton lifted his head just enough to nod miserably.

“Do you want to call the safeword?”

And definitely, maybe stupidly, Newton shook his head.

“Because you have nothing to prove with me,” he insisted, worried that Newton was only continuing out of foolhardiness.

Newton gurgled around the gag, trying to speak, and Hermann thought it best to let him speak less he choke. He carefully pulled out the dildo and waited for Newton to clear his throat.

“I want this!” Newton gasped in one shuddering breath. “I… oh Jesus… fuck… Hermann…”

“It’s okay, darling, collect your thoughts before you speak.”

“This is everything I want… Hermann… I can’t believe you did this… It’s… nobody has ever…” and he laughed in-between sobs. “I love you so much, sir.”

It wasn't the first time he had declared his love in the middle of sex, but the words still shocked Hermann in the most perfect way. He couldn’t stop himself and he sank his tongue into Newton’s mouth, biting on his bottom lip, sucking hard and ravishing him because he was his and not only could he do this but Newton wanted him to. The power rush was enough to make him giddy.

“Open your mouth, darling,” Hermann commanded and Newton did just that, his lips still wet and pink from the onslaught. Hermann unzipped his fly and plunged his stiffened cock into Newton’s mouth. Unable to hold back and knowing unequivocally what Newton could handle, he dug his fingers into the hair at the back of Newton’s head and sank in deeper, deeper, feeling that tightness and slight resistance from reaching his throat but not stopping.

Newton’s throat vibrated from a long, deep groan of pleasure and Hermann gasped. He dragged the man’s body back and forth up and down his cock, knowing it was causing the humbler to pull on Newton’s balls, knowing those evil nipple clamps were swinging back and forth, knowing the dildo in Newton’s ass was shifting.

It was the most difficult thing to pull away, but Newton wanted to be fucked tonight and whilst the journey was very different than usual, Hermann couldn’t deny him his request. His cock slid out of Newton’s panting mouth with a wet pop and he had to lean back on his arms and just breathe for a moment.

“Another half hour,” he said, and picked up the penis gag to slide it back into Newton’s slaw-jawed mouth.

Hermann was certain he could get off on the sights and sounds he was currently experiencing alone. Newton was arching his back and panting heavily and squirming desperately and whining hot little noises Hermann wasn’t sure were to indicate he was being tortured or because he wanted to torture his master. By the end of the half hour, Hermann felt like he should be tied down too.

He didn’t waste a moment and didn’t care as he dropped his bad leg leg onto the ground how it would hurt terribly tomorrow. He pulled out the slick dildo, tossed it aside and grabbed Newton’s hips. His asshole was still stretched open, still slick and probably burning from the previous inhabitant. Hermann’s hand shook as he applied more lubricant to his aching cock and pulled Newton back, impaling him, pushing past the ring of resistance and, again, not stopping until he was filled completely.

Hermann had no words of either mocking or comfort, he just started fucking hard and fast, dragging his cock in and out of Newton, feeling the poor man clench around him from the pain it caused the various torture devices on his body. Every time Hermann’s body hit Newton’s ass and legs, he also struck his balls and Newton expressed his dismay in a series of muffled yells and sobs. Hermann was doing all the work, using Newton’s hips to pull and push and pull again and it was a perfect set up to show his superiority over the helpless sub.

Hermann worked Newton like a piston, fucking him with such vigour he didn’t take long, even though he wanted to extend the session as much as possible. With his fingers digging into Newton’s sides, he jerked Newton’s helpless body once, twice, and finally collapsed on top of him, completely boneless and swearing under his breath.

Many quiet minutes later he used his bound prisoner as a support as he got back up, still stuffed inside him and Newton’s little clenches of discomfort rousing his cock once more. He carefully reached around and released Newton’s cock from its cage and within seconds of his fingers wrapping around it, Newton was groaning in utmost pleasure.

He stroked it just how he knew Newton liked it, now starting to thrust his hips too because his own cock was not done and soon he had found a rhythm.

“Is it worth it?” Hermann asked, panting slightly from the effort it took. “All this waiting?”

Newton nodded frantically, his head in his arms again, his back arching as he begged for more. Hermann obliged and his hand twisted and jerked whilst his hips pistoned against Newton’s body. Newton screamed past the gag and his whole body shuddered like he was being electrocuted, spilling into Hermann’s hand as every drop was pumped out of his tortured body.

Hermann followed soon after, his second orgasm making him feel like he was experiencing both a heart attack and the greatest drug high in one. His body left him far behind as he fell on top of Newton, unable to move if he wanted to.

They stayed like that for at least ten minutes (not that Newton could do anything about it) until finally Hermann raised himself up on shaking arms and pulled out gently. He took a moment to catch his breath before he got to work releasing his prisoner.

“This will hurt,” he warned gently and he pulled off the nipple clamps. Newton groaned in pain, his body thrashing around so much Hermann had to steady him. He then unlocked the humbler, which caused another exhausted groan and with the release of his legs, Newton fell down and curled up onto his side. He held out his hands so Hermann could take the chains and leather away, and finally his blindfold was removed and the gag carefully taken out.

Hermann pulled a reluctant Newton to his feet and helped him to the bed. Newton laid down without command, rolling onto his side and feeling Hermann press his body against his back, wrapping his arms around him and kissing the freckles on his still shivering shoulder blades fondly.

“Tell me if it was okay,” Hermann asked, because he was the Dom but he was still desperate to know what he did to Newton satisfied him.

“More than okay,” Newton croaked. “Perfect.”

Hermann smiled into Newton’s shoulder, his tongue now lapping at the salty flesh that was still damp as if he had ran a marathon. Newton kissed Hermann’s hand and fingers, exhausted but eager to show his affections.

“Just.. don’t do that for a while, okay? Only when I really, really need it.”

Hermann lifted his head a little. “Are you telling me what to do already?”

“No, no! I just--”

Hermann chuckled. “I’m kidding, darling. But I’ll know when you need it, trust me.”

Newton sighed happily, his eyes closing without meaning to.

“So, what did you say to them?”

“Hmm?” Newton asked sleepily.

“Those Jaeger pilots. What did you say when they said they didn’t need your expertise?”

“I believe I told them to go initiate a neural handshake with a dog turd.”

“For God’s sake, Newton…”

“A really, really, big dog turd. One that coils around itself like a snake.” Newton knew Hermann was holding back a laugh, which was enough to please him. “This is why I need you, man.”

“I suppose it is. Not that a lifetime of sessions could ever stop you, anyway.”

“Yeah, but… at least you’ll be there to keep me in check.” He paused. “And fuck me into a coma.”

“True.” Hermann sighed happily and relaxed against Newton’s body. “And just so you know, I love you too. Despite how you try to sway me otherwise.”

“I love you, sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> With many thanks to Stockroom.com for their sexy catalogue of endless ideas. 
> 
> Yes, their safeword is the study of amphibians, ie. the study of Newt. It made me laugh and I can just imagine Hermann feeling really smug when he thought it up. 
> 
> According to the Pacific Rim Wiki, Clawhook was a kaiju killed by Gipsy Danger, which means Newton was arguing with Yancy and Raleigh. 
> 
> I didn't give a medical name for how Newton behaves in this fic because I don't pretend to know enough about these types of things. Feel free to diagnose as you please (or not at all).


End file.
